


they make him feel loved

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Ray has a nightmare about Anna and their relationship so its up to his partners to comfort him.





	they make him feel loved

In the middle of the night, Cisco shifts in his sleep but wakes up when he reaches for Ray but only feels Kendra asleep on the other side of him.

 

He looks at the empty side of the bed and frowns.

 

Ray went to bed when they did so he should still be asleep.

 

If there was an attack on the city then Ray would have woken his partners up because they refuse to fight without each other.

 

Cisco carefully removes himself from Kendra’s grip then gives her Ray’s pillow which she immediately cuddles.

 

Wearing just his boxers, he checks their bathroom before heading out into their living room.

 

Ray sits on the window seat and looks out at Central City.

 

“Hey. What’s going on?” Cisco asks as he crosses the room.

 

The sudden noise of Cisco’s voice causes Ray to jump because he didn’t expect either of his lovers to be up.

 

Looking at his boyfriend, Ray frowns.

 

“Did I wake you up? I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Trust me, I always notice when you’re gone. Now, what’s going on, babe?”

 

Cisco sits down next to him and takes his hand with both of his and gives it a squeeze.

 

“I….I couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to bother either of you. Clearly, I failed in that.”

 

There is something in Ray’s voice that catches Cisco’s attention.

 

Ray squirms under Cisco’s stare.

 

“That’s not all, is it?”

 

Part of Ray wants to curse his boyfriend for knowing him so well but it’s also one of the reasons he loves him so much.

 

“It’s just the anniversary of Anna’s death is coming up for the first time since we’ve gotten together officially, all three of us. So, nightmares or bad dreams are bound to pop up.”

 

Ray shrugs.

 

“Like you said, we’re together now so you don’t have to deal with it alone, Ray.”

 

The two men turn their heads to look at the doorway to their room and see Kendra standing there.

 

“Kendra?”

 

She raises an eyebrow at them.

 

“The bed got cold so I needed to see what was going on and I’m glad.”

 

She moves over to her boyfriends.

 

Then she sits in Ray’s lap with an arm around his shoulder causing Cisco to adjust his hold on Ray’s hand.

 

“We both know her death wasn’t easy on you and this relationship is a big change. It’s okay to feel like you do. We know you love us and we love you,” Kendra states as Cisco nods in agreement.

 

“Kendra’s right. We won’t love you less. Just let us help you with it because you didn’t let me deal with Dante’s death alone as much as I yelled at you to.”

 

Ray tears up because of all the love he feels from and for them.

 

“You’re right. I’m still learning to let people help me even though helping others is second nature to me now.”

 

Kendra and Cisco share a look, both knowing the other is mentally cursing Ray’s family for their treatment of him.

 

Leaning in, Ray kisses Kendra gently on the lips for a few moments.

 

Then he repeats the gesture with Cisco.

 

“Thank you, both of you.”

 

Kendra stands up then holds out her hand to Ray.

 

“Let’s have some of my special hot chocolate then go back to bed before we take tomorrow for ourselves since none of us have to work.”

 

Cisco stands up and pulls Ray up as soon as he grabs Kendra’s hand.

 

“Sounds good to me. You know we’ll never turn down your hot chocolate.”

 

The trio walk into the kitchen where Ray and Cisco take a seat at their breakfast bar while Kendra goes about making their hot chocolate.

 

Once she sets out the ingredients, Kendra grabs three mugs from the cabinet.

 

Cisco moves his bar stool as close to Ray as possible then leans against his boyfriend who wraps an arm around his waist.

 

“How did I get so lucky to have the both of you fall in love with me?’” Ray asks.

 

Leaning up, Cisco simply kisses him as Kendra smiles on.

 

“We’re the lucky ones, Ray.”

 

Ray shakes his head.

 

“Let’s agree to disagree,” he comments.

 

Kendra finishes up the hot chocolate then carefully pours it equally into the three mugs before adding a handful of mini-marshmallows to each of them.

 

Once the mugs are passed out, Ray gestures towards the couch.

 

“We might as well be comfortable.”

 

Cisco whines when Ray makes him move causing his boyfriend to roll his eyes.

 

“Come on, ‘Co. You can cuddle me easier on the couch and not have to worry about falling off too.”

 

Carefully caring their mugs over to the couch, Ray sits down in the middle because he knows it’s what his partners want and they’ll not give up until they get what they want.

 

He smiles as he thinks about how loved they make him feel.

 

Cisco sits down and tries to find a comfortable position while trying to not spill his hot chocolate.

 

At the same time, Kendra sits on the other side of Ray with a smile on her face as she takes in both of her guys.

 

Ray moves his right arm up so she can move closer to him.

 

The only sounds for the next few moments are the sounds of them drinking their hot chocolate and the sounds of the city outside of their apartment.

 

“Thank you, both of you…this means a lot to me,” Ray states.

 

“Hey, when one of us is feeling upset then we’re all upset. We’re in this together, Ray,” replies Kendra as Cisco nods.

 

Ray smiles lovingly at them.

 

They slowly finish off their hot chocolate at different times and place their mugs on the table in front of them before falling asleep.

 

The sun shines through the window causing Ray to wake up because the light is in his face.

 

He sees Cisco’s head in his lap as he’s sound asleep then looks to his right.

 

Kendra is leaning against his shoulder with her legs curled up underneath her.

 

Ray doesn’t know what the future has in store for them but he does know he’ll fight for this until his last breath.

 

They make him feel loved.


End file.
